ABSTRACT - TECHNIQUE DEVELOPMENT CORE A goal of the Center for Large Data Research and Data Sharing in Rehabilitation is to create a program for sharing and archiving existing rehabilitation research datasets so they are available for secondary analysis. The Technique Development Core will contribute to this goal by building the infrastructure and developing a process for data sharing and archiving completed rehabilitation research datasets. The Specific Aims of the Core are to: Aim 1. Develop a portal and related infrastructure to archive and share data from completed disability and rehabilitation research studies. Aim 2. Modify and expand our existing Center?s web site and Data Directory in order to integrate the new data archiving and sharing portal (aim 1). The addition of the data archiving and sharing portal will expand the Data Directory developed in the current funding cycle to make it a robust ?Metadata? tool for the disability and rehabilitation community. The development and merging necessary to create the data archiving and sharing portal will require collaboration among the three consortium institutions. The University of Michigan will support the basic infrastructure for the data archiving program. The research team at the University of Michigan has been archiving data in the social, psychological and behavioral sciences for over 40 years. They have well-defined and established procedures in place to archive data from completed studies. They also have the ability to maintain appropriate confidentiality, privacy and security standards. The long history of the data sharing program at the University of Michigan will ensure the sustainability of the rehabilitation data archived through Core?s activities. The activities of the Technique Development Core will be integrated with the other cores supported by the P2C Center. Education and training related to data sharing will be coordinated with the Promotion and Dissemination Core. Practical experience in conducting secondary analysis using archived data will be provided through the Pilot Studies Core. Achieving the Technique Development Core's aims will allow rehabilitation scientists to meet the emerging federal requirements for data sharing and archiving information generated from studies supported with government funding. The Core?s activities will also provide a rich source of new archived data that can be analyzed to advance rehabilitation science and improve patient care.